phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
You're Going Down
|band = Candace Flynn; Jenny and Stacy Hirano |genre = '50s/'60s Doo-Wop |runtime = 0:54 1:12 (album) |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |band2 = Candace Flynn; Jenny and Stacy Hirano Soundtrack |before = What Does He Want? |after = Mom Look (Candace) Candace Party (Stacy and Jenny) |video = g6TDXu8P9IwEpisode version 7Oqy1083t2QAlbum version TS38UJ6FlgEDemo version }} is a song from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" performed by Candace, with Stacy and Jenny as backup singers. Lyrics (You're going down) You're going down when I get mom to see (Down to the ground) This ridiculous monstrosity (You're going down) You'll never get away with this again (You're going down) You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N (You're going down) Spread the news from coast to coast (Down to the ground) You're going down, your operation exposed (You're going down) I could say more, but I don't wanna boast (You're going down) Get used to butter, cause you both are toast! If a certain condition arises I'm the one to avert the crisis You think you're livin' large, but you forgot that I'm the one in charge... Conditionally! You're going doooooooowwwwwwwwwwn,down,down down You're going down! Album version Lyrics (You're going down) You're going down when I get mom to see (Down to the ground) This ridiculous monstrosity (You're going down) You'll never get away with this again (You're going down) You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N (You're going down) Spread the news from coast to coast (Down to the ground) You're going down, your operation exposed (You're going down) I could say more, but I don't wanna boast (You're going down) Get used to butter, cause you both are toast! If a certain condition arises I'm the one to avert the crisis You think you're livin' large, but you forgot that I'm the one in charge... Conditionally! (You're going down) So listen up, all your dreams are done (Down to the ground) This is the end of all your so-called fun (You're going down) Gather up your girders and your rivet guns (You're going down) You're going down and I finally won You're going down, down, down, down, down, down, down You're going down! Background Information * The original demo of the song featured an additional verse not used in the episode, but that are included in the album version: :(You're goin' down) So listen up, all your dreams are done :(Down to the ground) This is the end of all your so-called fun :(You're goin' down) Gather up your girders and your rivet guns :(You're goin' down) You're goin' down and I finally wonhttp://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/phineas-and-ferb-original-demo-of-youre-goin-down * The song is very very similar to What Does He Want? in both the music and the lyrics. * If you look closely when Candace was a teacher, it is written on the blackboard "I will not build cold fusion reactors ---Rest covered by Candace)", the same thing they did in "Run Away Runway" before making the "Summer All The Time Collection". * Candace, Stacy, and Jenny's eyes are closed for much of the song, especially in the middle. * This is the second time Jenny sang. First is in What Does He Want? from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (extended version). * Candace as reporter is a parody of "Hindenburg". * When Candace sang the line 'Get used to butter, cause you both are toast', there is a joke that some people say and it's you're toast. * While Stacy's and Jenny's hair get "shorter" with the ponytail, Candace's hair is the same length as it was loose hair. Errors * When Candace said "Conditionally", she had two ends of hair on one side. * Many times in this song Stacy's collar changes from tan to purple. * In the beginning of the song Candace was wearing her trademark clothes and she changes into costume a few seconds later. * When Candace stomps on Phineas and Ferb dolls, they are there, but a few seconds later they are not. Continuity * The "Games" Section shown in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" appear for a brief second. Allusions * The clothing and hairstyle worn by the girls is reminiscent of that worn by groups like The Supremes during the 1950s and 60s. * The song's melody is simiilar to "Please, Mr. Postman", the 1961 debut smash hit by the Marvellettes. * The repeated chorus "Down, down, down" may be a nod to the 1964 hit "Leader of the Pack " by the Shangri-La's. Songwriters * Martin Olson * Dan Povenmire References Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Stacy Hirano Category:Songs sung by Jenny